gecefandomcom-20200214-history
Set It Up
| Next fic = }} 'Plot Summary' Future fic. CeCe's back in Chicago for a close friend's wedding. As expected, she reconnected with a lot of the friends she'd left behind. But she didn't expect this. 'Character Profiles' *'CeCe Jones': Age 24, lives in New York City, New York as head choreographer of Shake It Up, New York! *'Gunther Hessenheffer': Age 24, lives in Chicago, Illinois as head choreographer of Shake It Up, Chicago! *'Rocky Blue': Age 24, lives in Chicago, Illinois with her boyfriend, Deuce Martinez. *'Tinka Hessenheffer': Age 24, lives in Chicago, Illinois with her fiancé, Ty Blue. *'Ty Blue': Age 26, lives in Chicago, Illinois with his fiancée, Tinka Hessenheffer. *'Deuce Martinez': Age 24, lives in Chicago, Illinois with his girlfriend, Rocky Blue. *'Flynn Jones': Age 19, lives in Chicago, Illinois. CeCe's younger brother. 'Content' (click "show" to read) {| class="collapsible collapsed" width="100%" |- !align="left"| Chapter Two |- |Later that afternoon, CeCe worked up the nerve and went over to Gunther's apartment to get help with the music for the wedding. As she stood in front of his door, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at herself. She felt ridiculous. This was Gunther; the same Gunther that she couldn't stand in middle school, and the same Gunther that paraded around like he was the king of everything. But he was also the same Gunther who, a few years later, became one of her best friends. They, along with Tinka and Rocky, had developed a certain camaraderie while being on the show, and without really realizing it, they became inseparable. The further they got into high school, the closer they all became and she couldn't imagine their friendship any other way. Well, she didn't want to, and she couldn't figure out what had come over her to start looking at Gunther differently. Ignoring her impending feelings, she shook it off and concluded that this visit was purely a friend coming to another friend for advice. That was it. She knocked and waited for him to answer. "CeCe, hello," he said, looking a bit surprised that she was there. "Hey, sorry to just come over unannounced, but I was across the street at Deuce and Rocky's, and he said that... maybe you could help me with something," she slowed down as she realized she was rambling on. He blinked at her a few times before opening his mouth. "Yes, of course." He stepped aside to let her in. "Sorry about the mess in here, Tinka's been having me alter her dress. One day it's fine, the next it's not. I don't know if you've noticed, but she's kind of crazy right now." CeCe let out a laugh. "Really? I haven't noticed at all." She looked around at the area. The coffee table was covered in fabrics and magazine photos that had been ripped out. "You still make clothes?" He was walking around, picking random things up and trying to tidy up a little. "Not so much anymore," he shrugged. "I'm too busy with the show to keep up with it. Actually, Mama made the dress. It's tradition in the old country that the bride's dress be made by her mother, or the closest person. But Tinka's mind changes every ten minutes that Mama refused to do anymore alterations for her, so I got stuck with the job." CeCe definitely didn't ignore the fact that he was strutting around his apartment in a grey wife-beater and sweatpants. She shouldn't be surprised, she kind of did come over unexpectedly. She remembered years ago when he and Tinka always had to out-dress everyone, and never left the house looking as fabulous as they thought they did. He was in his pyjamas at 3 in the afternoon and he didn't even care. But he still owned it, she admitted, checking him out (she couldn't help it). Maybe that was one of the reasons; his confidence was attractive to her. Sure, he was confident to begin with, but now it was like he checked his ego at the door and was more internally sure of himself than he was cocky. Same Gunther, but more... mature. She watched in amusement as he gathered up the fabrics and carelessly tossed them into what she assumed to be his room. "Did you want anything to drink?" "Oh no, I'm okay. Thank you. I, um, I came over to ask you for some song recommendations, actually," she said, tapping her foot. Bad habit; she was never able to stand still. "Tinka wants the playlist to be a mix of our music and music from the old country, so..." He looked up and nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. I'll see what I can do. Make yourself at home," he said, waving his hand towards the sofa. She took a seat and waited for him to return as he went back towards his bedroom door. He came back holding some CD's in one hand and a laptop on the other. He lifted the handful of CD's. "These might be more... appropriate for a wedding reception." They spent a few hours listening through music and coming up with an appropriate playlist. CeCe had to admit, the music wasn't bad. The stuff Gunther had right now was eons better than what he and Tinka had displayed when they were in middle school. He was currently playing her an artist named Aneliya Gottschalker, and the room was filled with a haunting and ethereal tune, something CeCe could definitely see people slow-dancing to at the reception. "This is incredible," she breathed, taking in the sound. Gunther nodded. "In our country, they prefer the music slow, so it's easier to connect with. You'd be surprised at the amount of Celtic and jazz music we have there. We have upbeat dance songs, too, but it's not as good as the songs here. I prefer this when I go to the old country." "I would've never guessed that by how you and your family were," she laughed. He grinned. "Mama and Papa's aesthetic preferences are more influenced by Las Vegas than the old country." She was curious, and they had time. "What's it like over there?" He shrugged. "The country is still ruled by royalty, so it's all about hierarchy. Don't get me wrong; it is home, and I miss it sometimes. But we came here for a better life, and we got it. I much prefer it here in Chicago. The music, the dances, the lifestyle, the company..." His eyes stayed locked on hers and she felt her face heating up as she looked into his eyes. Why had she never noticed how blue his eyes were before? Neither of them were doing a very good job of keeping their friendship in tact if kept looking at her like that. She cleared her throat and blinked to look away. "I'm- I'm glad you guys picked... Chicago..." she made a face, internally chastising herself for possibly saying the dumbest things around him. Whatever happened to her quick wit? Gunther looked at her with a hint of confusion but let out a small laugh. "Me too." They looked for more songs to use on the internet, and finally had something to give to Deuce by the time 7pm hit. She had gotten up with four CD's in her hand and stood in front of him. "So I'll see you Thursday? Rocky says you guys are having a guy's night in tomorrow." He shrugged. "We told Tinka and Rocky we'd be doing wedding stuff, but it's really just an excuse to play video games. They could do without me. Did you need any help tomorrow? It'd make things easier for you." "No, no. I mean, I'm just gonna be driving around and picking things up for your sister," she said with a frown. "It's fine, I'll go with you. And just between you and me," he said, his voice dropping, even though it wasn't at all necessary seeing as they were the only two there. "I'd rather be hanging out there than with them." She tried to ignore how close he was to her again. "You're not into having sleepovers?" She teased. He put out his hands and pretended to weigh his options. "Pretty girl, or a small room with three guys?" A laugh escaped her lips before she could comprehend that he'd called her pretty. "You think I'm pretty?" "I'm not blind, CeCe," he laughed, taking a step past her in the direction of the door. She blinked, not exactly sure how to react to that. She decided it was just best to turn on the old CeCe charm. She began to follow him to leave. "Even if you were, you know I'd be the first person to tell you how pretty I was." She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach as he laughingly agreed. ... Gunther kept true to his word and accompanied CeCe around the city, picking up flower arrangements and going to the caterers to make sure the menu was in order. She also went to pick up her bridesmaid dress, and at that point she felt bad that Gunther had to wait on her while she had a last-minute fitting and some alterations done. But he didn't seem to have any complaints as she tried the dress on, to her relief. But really, what could she say? She worked that dress. When evening rolled around, they were exhausted. There was only a week and a few days until the wedding, and everyone was running around taking care of different things. CeCe was all too happy to help, seeing as the other Hessenheffer and Blue family members wouldn't be coming into the city until a few days before the wedding date, including the other two bridesmaids, who were cousins of Tinka and Gunther's. Rocky and Ty's parents were going to fly in next week from their home in West Virginia, and Kashlack and Squizza were already helping Tinka with whatever they could, so basically it was just the seven of them running the show at the moment. There was a lot to take care of. After thanking Gunther for helping her out, he dropped her off at her apartment building and told her to get a good night's sleep. And she planned on doing just that. However, Rocky came in through her window like old times and declared that they were having a sleepover. She had been listening to one of the CD's that Gunther gave her, having kept it from Deuce. She'd give it to him tomorrow; she really liked this one. CeCe hit 'stop' on her laptop's music player quickly before Rocky could question anything. In her room, they were both getting ready for bed and fully intending to get in as much sleep as possible, thanks to the busy day they both had. CeCe felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to see Rocky staring at her, eyebrow arched and arms crossed. "What's with you?" CeCe asked, putting down her brush and getting into bed. "I think the real question here is: what's with you?" Rocky asked, plopping down on the bed next to her. "And Gunther?" "What? Nothing," she scoffed pathetically. "That's a lie, I know you spent the entire day with him." "I thought Tinka told you not to talk to Deuce." "I didn't need to talk to Deuce to figure out that something's changed between you and Gunther." Her nose scrunched and she shrugged. "But maybe we did have a little, tiny text conversation... Tradition or not, does she really expect me to just not talk to my boyfriend?" CeCe chuckled, shaking her head. "Anyway. Back to you and Gunther. I did not climb all the way up the fire escape for you to keep your mouth shut about this," she demanded. "And here I was thinking that you wanted to spend some quality time with me," CeCe replied, rolling her eyes. "Stop avoiding the subject." "Okay, fine. It's... different every time I've talked to him these last few days, but that doesn't mean anything," she replied. "You said yourself that he talks to a lot of women. Maybe he's just like that." She wondered if Rocky noticed the tinge of jealousy in her voice. "You should see how angry you look right now," Rocky laughed. Okay, so apparently she noticed. "Rocky, it doesn't mean anything," she repeated, slumping into bed a little more. "We're just two friends catching up. I mean, out of everyone, he's the one I haven't talked to much since I left- excuse me for wanting to know what's been going on in his life." She lay down and turned her back to Rocky, huffing. She heard a chuckle behind her. "If you say so," Rocky said, taking up the left side of CeCe's old bed. "I mean, look, Deuce and I will most likely get married soon- you know, if he knows what's good for him; Ty's my brother, which means Tinka's going to be my sister-in-law in literally a week; Gunther's her brother, which kind of makes him like my brother... we're all connected! And the only one missing is you, dear CeCe." CeCe groaned inwardly, knowing where this was going. "You know, this obsession you have with all of us being one big happy family is getting creepy, I hope you realize." "I just love all of you so much," Rocky replied, pouting. CeCe knew that face. "You would actually hold that against your best friend?" CeCe rolled her eyes. "Stop. You know I love you, too. But-" "So you'll go out with Gunther! Then you'll get married and have lots of adorable fair-haired babies for me to be a godmother to, and we'll spend holidays, birthdays, Vatala-whatever days together..." "Oh my god," CeCe groaned, pulling the covers over her face as Rocky went on and on. ... As things rolled along, Tinka and Ty got them all together for a small 'thank you' dinner at Crusty's, just to hang out and catch up, taking a break from all the wedding planning. Later on into the night, everybody had split up. Ty and Flynn were talking with Uncle Frank while Gunther, Tinka, and Deuce were standing off across the room near the stage. Rocky and CeCe remained at their table, empty plates and cups surrounding them. "I think you and Gunther should at least go out on a date," Rocky suggested out of nowhere. CeCe's eyes got big and shot to where he was standing, then looking back at Rocky. "I'm sorry, please say that louder, I don't think he heard you!" "Oh come on, CeCe! You haven't dated anyone in like, a decade-" CeCe's jaw dropped, offended. "It's been 6 months!" "A.K.A. Half a year. Too long, honey. You're not getting any younger," Rocky said teasingly. CeCe narrowed her eyes at her and tossed a piece of pizza crust in her direction. "Why do you keep thinking that it's such a good idea for me and Gunther to be together?" She whispered loud enough for only Rocky to hear. "CeCe, you should know by now that sometimes the thing that could make you the happiest might've just been right in front of you the whole time." Rocky shrugged and let that simmer in CeCe's mind. She watched Rocky get up and walk off towards Flynn. Her eyes travelled to where Gunther was teaching Tinka and Deuce a dance... or, trying to teach Deuce. She giggled to herself as the blonde threw his hands up in defeat at Deuce's lack of dance skills. She smiled at the three as they walked back towards her and sat back down. "Hopeless," Gunther sighed, shaking his head as he referred to Deuce. Deuce scoffed. "You're just not down with my style, man." "Oh is that what you call it?" CeCe laughed. "I thought something crawled down your pants." "That's funny, yeah," Deuce chuckled, emotionless. "Take pretty boy's side." Tinka tried to conceal her smile as Deuce subtly teased CeCe and her brother. Little did the latter two know that Deuce and Rocky had both informed her that there was a certain new spark between them. If she knew her brother, he would have made a move by now. She wondered what was taking him so long, so naturally, she decided to meddle and give him a push. She cleared her throat, getting the three's attention. "Deucey, just face it, you were born with two left feet. As a groomsman, I can't let you step on the dance floor and make a travesty of my special day. Maybe Rocky and Ty can help you out with that before the wedding, so much so that you'll be dancing down the aisle." Gunther and CeCe laughed at Deuce's unimpressed face. "By the way, that leaves you two to walk down the aisle together," Tinka said to the two of them, waving her hand before turning to Deuce and instructing him to follow her, leaving Gunther and CeCe alone. Neither of them noticed the little high five that Tinka gave Rocky as she reached her. Gunther turned to CeCe and opened his mouth to say something until his cell phone rang. He fished it out of his back pocket and looked at the caller-ID. He shot her a tight-lipped smile before rising and turning around to take a few steps away from her. CeCe could still hear everything. "What is it now?" CeCe raised her eyebrows in surprise. Whoever that was definitely wasn't on his good side. "There was a reason I never called you back; it's been two months... Yes, I realize you will be there, too, but that doesn't mean that it was me who made that happen. It's Tinka's wedding, not mine. I don't get a say... Actually, no, I don't think that is a good idea. I have too much to do that night... Plus... I- I already have a date, so... there is really no point in you calling me anymore, okay, bye." He hung up in a hurry and shoved the phone back into his pocket. "And I was under the impression that you got nicer. Problem?" CeCe laughed as he came back to the table, annoyance clearly written all over his face. "Just a girl that I went out with. She apparently doesn't know how to take a hint," he winced. "She keeps insisting that we go to the wedding together as dates." "Why don't you? It's only one night," CeCe pointed out. "I'm sure you could tolerate her for a few hours." "I went out with her for one night. Just one date, and she's convinced that we're meant to be together or something," he shuddered. "There is a tradition in the old country. If a sibling of the person getting married isn't married themselves, they must attend the wedding alone, because it is a day about welcoming someone into the family." "Oh," she nodded in understanding. "Then... why don't you just tell her that?" "I did! She does not believe me. She thinks I am making excuses to not go with her." He muttered, "I'm running out of fake excuses." The girl sounded like a flaky bimbo, but seeing him stress out like this was kind of entertaining. She watched him in amusement as he sat next to her, chin in his hand while he was deep in thought on how to get rid of this girl. She almost flew back out of her chair as he straightened up, turning to face her. "Wait, I have an idea. And just hear me out on this one," Gunther said suddenly, looking at her. "I told her I had a date to the wedding, but... I don't, really. I can't. So all I need to do is find someone to pretend to be my date." "Who in the world would go along with this ridiculous plan?" Her eyes widened as he grinned at her, raising his eyebrows. "Uhh..." 'Of course you would, CeCe,' she scolded herself. "Please?" He asked, fake-pouting. She honestly didn't need much convincing, but she liked to play hard to get. So she crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. "What do I get out of this, exactly?" He shifted his eyes around, searching his brain. Shrugging, he said, "Me as your arm candy?" He gave her one of his irresistible smiles and she was done playing hard to get. "Fine," she sighed. He clapped in delight. "Alright, so you'll pretend to be my date whenever Heather is around." She faked a smile. Pretend. "Right." He shot her a grateful look. "Thank you." "You owe me big time for this," she stated, jutting her chin out and recrossing her arms. He chucked her chin playfully and gave her a nod. "Got it." ... From a distance, Tinka leaned over towards Rocky and dropped her voice. "Looks like we didn't need to do much to push them closer together, after all." Rocky shook her head, smiling. "I'm sure it'll play out. It's all just a matter of time." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Created By Wiki Users